Ice Sore/Transcript
ICE SORE Storyboard by Kevin Kaliher Art Direction by Craig Kellman Directed by John McIntyre, Craig McCracken Transcribed by Alan Back Fixed by Jimmy Campbell (Opening shot: the city skyline, under a blazing sun.) ' Narrator:' The city of Townsville! (The view begins to shimmer and waver in the heat.) Narrator: (wearily, groaning) And man, is it hot. (Cut to a slow pan along a street full of red-faced, sweaty people and pets on the sidewalk, at their windows, in their cars—absolute misery all around from the heat wave. Cut to the exterior of the girls’ house.) Narrator: Even here, at the Powerpuff Girls’ suburban home— (Inside, the Professor is working and sweating at his desk, a fan running at his elbow.) Narrator: —the heat is making Professor Utonium hot under the collar. Professor: (under his breath) Force equals the cosine of the direct—no, that’s not it! (Close-up of a coffee mug, labeled “Science Is Cool,” on the desk.) Professor: (from o.c.) Darn it! (He pounds the desk, upsetting the mug, and yells in pain as its contents spill over his hand, searing it with hot liquid. Cut to a close-up of a pot on the kitchen stove. Pull back quickly to show Buttercup minding it. Blossom and Bubbles are at the table behind her, spoons at the ready, but getting impatient.) Blossom: Hurry up with our oatmeal, Buttercup! Bubbles: Yeah, hurry up! Buttercup: Hurry up?! Blossom: Yeah! Bubbles: Yeah! Buttercup: All right. (She hits the pot with a quick blast of her eye lasers, and the oatmeal catches fire. Slapping the lid on, she brings it to the table.) Buttercup: Here it is. Blossom: Finally! Bubbles: Finally! Buttercup: (removing the lid) Nice and hot. (Close-up of the pot. The oatmeal is steaming and boiling, definitely way to hot to eat, especially after Buttercup tried to speed things up with her eye lasers. Blossom and Bubbles dig in, but stop after only a bite or two, as their eyes open wide. Cut to the exterior of the house. We hear the pair scream in pain. Back in the kitchen, Bubbles’ eyes have watered up, and she is fanning her tongue to cool it off.) Bubbles: (tongue hanging out) Ow…oh…my mouth! (Cut to Blossom in similar discomfort.) Blossom: (tongue out) This oatmeal’s too hot! Bubbles: (from o.c.) Too hot! (Pull back from the table to show Buttercup hovering near them, still holding the pot.) Buttercup: So blow on it! (Close-up of Blossom. After giving Buttercup an annoyed glare for her late suggestion after she and Bubbles have already burned their tongues, she regards the oatmeal for a long moment, then takes a deep breath to blow on her spoon. Freeze frame.) Narrator: (sulkily) And wouldn’t you know, of all days, today would be the day Blossom discovers she has a new power. (Blossom blows on the spoon and is flabbergasted to find it coated with ice when she stops.) Narrator: Ice breath! (He shivers.) (Pull back from the table. Buttercup is now seated. Blossom jumps up from her chair.) Blossom: (delighted) Hey guys, look what I just did! Buttercup: (getting up) Hmmm…do it again. Blossom: Okay. (She blows toward Buttercup’s face, coating it with a film of ice.) Bubbles: (to Buttercup) Look! She blew ice out! Buttercup: (wiping her face) How did you do that? Blossom: I just blew. Buttercup: Oh, yeah? (She takes a breath and lets it out. Nothing.) Buttercup: (frustrated) I can’t do it! (Bubbles, still in her seat, blows a tiny puff of air over her spoon. Nothing.) Bubbles: (crushed) I can’t do it either. Buttercup: (to Blossom) So only you can do it. Blossom: I guess so. Buttercup: So what are you gonna do with it? Bubbles: (happy again) I know, I know! Make the floor all ice, like in Tom and Jerry. That’s my favorite. [Note: This is a reference to the T&J short “Mice Follies.”] Buttercup: (impatiently) Yeah! Make the floor all ice, Blossom! Blossom: Well, I’ll try. (She takes a deep breath and blows across the kitchen floor. In seconds it becomes an ice rink.) Bubbles, Buttercup: You did it! Blossom: I did it! (Buttercup jumps down onto the floor.) Buttercup: Oh, boy, this is cool! Bubbles: (skating into view) Whee! Buttercup: Check me out! (sliding along on her knees) Yaaaay! (The Professor’s feet come in.) Hey, Professor! (Turn up to him. He is holding his scalded hand, taking no notice of what has just happened.) Professor: ButterCUUUUUP!! (His feet slide out from under him, and he lands flat on his back. He gets up, staring at the floor and rubbing his head. The girls are hovering behind him.) Professor: What in the name of— Bubbles, Buttercup: (pointing to Blossom) She did it! (Cut to her.) Professor: (from o.c.) Blossom, did you do this? Blossom: Uh-huh. Sorry, Professor. (Now he has climbed off the floor and is trying to keep his balance.) Professor: How on earth did you do it?! Bubbles: She blew, and ice came out! Buttercup: She’s got ice breath, Professor! (Close-up of him, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.) Professor: You’re kidding! Show me, Blossom. Blossom: (from o.c.) Okay! (A gust of freezing air emerges from left o.c. and frosts him over. His face is now frozen solid, as is the hand he had at his chin. When he speaks, it is through clenched teeth.) Professor: Incredible! Bubbles: (from o.c.) But, Professor— (Pull back. She and Buttercup are next to him.) —I can’t make the ice come out. Buttercup: Yeah, Professor, me and Bubbles can’t do it, and I thought you made us all the same. Professor: Well, Buttercup— (kneeling) —you know, even though you all have super abilities like super strength and being able to fly and laser eye beams, you also each have your own special unique abilities, like Bubbles being able to speak Spanish. Bubbles: ¡Sí! Professor: Well, it’s almost time for school. (leaning toward Blossom) Now, Blossom, I want you to do your best to control your new power. Don’t use it unless you really need to. (She nods.) And try not to make your sisters too jealous. (He forces a wink. The frost crackles on his eyelid.) Blossom: I won’t, Professor. I promise. Professor: Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go thaw. (He walks o.c.) (Cut to Bubbles and Buttercup in flight, toting color-coordinated backpacks and not looking too pleased with these developments. They glare back over their shoulders as the camera pans to Blossom, gliding along on a ramp of ice and blowing ahead of herself to extend it. Cut to the exterior of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, shimmering in the heat wave. Inside, Ms. Keane is fanning herself with her hand and looking daggers at a broken controller on the wall.) Ms. Keane: Of all the days for the air conditioner to break! (Pan left as a boy comes up behind her.) Boy 1: Teacher! I made a drawing! Look! (He holds it up—a picture of people staggering around under a bright red sun. She is considerably less than enthused.) Ms. Keane: Teddy, I don’t care. Now go play! (He slinks away, and she sighs. Cut to another boy pointing happily o.c.) Boy 2: Hey, it’s the Powerpuff Girls! Hola, Buttercup! (She floats by.) Buttercup: Shut up, Pablo! Boy 2 (Pablo): Hola, Bubbles! (She floats by.) Bubbles: ¡Movarte, el niño! [Note: This is grammatically incorrect. The right way to tell him to move is to say, “¡Muévete!”] (Pablo’s face falls. Blossom flies into view and lands next to him.) Blossom: Hi, Pablo! Pablo: Blossom, how come your sisters are so mean? Blossom: Oh, it’s ’cause I have ice powers and they don’t and they’re all jealous. (Pull back. The other girls are watching these proceedings with contempt.) Bubbles, Buttercup: Nyaaah! (Cut to Ms. Keane, coming in through the door.) Ms. Keane: (wearily) Okay, kids, listen up. They’re coming over to fix the air conditioning, so you kids get to go outside and play. (The kids sound far from excited at this prospect, but she cuts their protest short.) Ms. Keane: (pointing) OUTSIDE!!! (Cut to the sun blazing down over the school flagpole.) Narrator: Outside?! In this heat wave?! (Camera turns down to the playground.) Oh, the poor little things. (Pan across the playground, strewn with kids in various stages of heat exhaustion. Close-up of Blossom as Pablo crawls into view toward her.) Pablo: (begging) Blossom…use your ice power. Blossom: No, Pablo. The Professor said I can only use it if I really need to. (He collapses behind her. Another boy runs up, frantic.) Boy 3: Blossom! Blossom! Blossom: What is it, Hanout? Boy 3: Come quick! It is Mary! She’s in very much trouble! (Cut to Mary, the typical fat kid with glasses. She is on her back, lobster red and moaning, with three other kids standing around her, deeply concerned about her health in the heat wave.) Mary: Ohhh…it’s so hot…I can’t breathe… Girl: Hang in there, Mary. (Camera shifts to point up from the ground, next to Mary’s head. Blossom flies in and is silhouetted against the sun. Cut back and forth between them.) Blossom: Hi, Mary. Mary: Blossom…is that you? Blossom: Listen, Mary. Professor said not to use my ice breath unless— Mary: But I’m frying! Blossom: Well…okay. (She takes a deep breath and lets it fly over Mary.) Mary: (relieved) Whoa, Blossom! (The other kids begin pleading for help.) Blossom: (to them) Well…I don’t know. (Bubbles and Buttercup zip into view.) Buttercup: Uh-uh! Professor said she’s not supposed to! Kids: Please, Blossom? Blossom: Mmmm… (Cut to inside the classroom. A repairman is bent over the AC unit while Ms. Keane watches in disgust and disbelief.) Repairman: Sorry, Ms. Keane. I’ll have to come back tomorrow. Ms. Keane: Great. Just great! (walking to the door) Stupid heat! (opening door, sighing) It’s like walking into an oven! (She steps out and is met by Bubbles and Buttercup.) Bubbles: Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane! Blossom’s doing something bad. Ms. Keane: What are you talking about? Blossom never does anything bad. Buttercup: She’s showing off her stupid ice powers and Professor said— Ms. Keane: Ice powers?! You girls don’t have ice powers! Bubbles, Buttercup: (pointing o.c.) She does. (Cut to the playground, which looks as if it has just been hit by a cold snap. Snow and ice cover every surface. Kids are having the usual winter fun—skating, snow angels, snowmen, and so forth. Blossom is blowing o.c.) Ms. Keane: (approaching behind her) Blossom? Blossom: (surprised) Ms. Keane! (Pull back. She has made a statue of the teacher as Lady Liberty, only holding a pencil and book instead of a torch and stone tablet.) Ms. Keane: (gasping in awe) It’s wonderful! Blossom: Thanks. Ms. Keane: (kneeling) Blossom, what a nice thing you’re doing. (Cut to inside the classroom. The other girls are watching from the window, stunned and livid over Blossom being praised rather than punished by Ms. Keane.) Buttercup: That stupid goody-goody Blossom never gets in trouble! (The hotline starts to buzz, and she picks it up.) Buttercup: Hello?…A robbery?…We’ll be right there! (Outside again. Bubbles and Buttercup fly into view; Blossom has an ice cream cone in her hand and two kids eyeing it eagerly.) Buttercup: Hey, ice princess! We got work! Blossom: Oh, okay. I just gotta finish making snow cones for everybody. Buttercup: (to Bubbles, disgustedly) Forget it. Come on, Bubbles! (They fly o.c.) (Cut to a store with its front window smashed. An alarm blares as two masked crooks flee the scene, laughing. They climb into a getaway car, a third crook in the driver’s seat.) Driver: Did you get the ice? (Close-up of a bag being set on the seat and opened. It is full of jewels.) Crook: (from o.c.) Oh, yeah! (The car roars off, but Bubbles and Buttercup are in hot pursuit.) Bubbles, Buttercup: Not so fast, bad guys! Crook: The Powerpuffs! Step on it! (The driver puts his foot on the floorboards. We see the engine temperature gauge jump into the red danger zone. Close-up of one of the tires, which glows red and finally bursts—the car is now riding on its wheel rims. Cut to the two girls in flight.) Buttercup: We’ve got ’em now! (Blossom catches up with them.) Blossom: Here I am. Did I miss anything? Oh, look! Bad guys! Stand back, girls! (She takes a deep breath.) Buttercup: No, don’t! (Too late. Bubbles and Buttercup watch helplessly as the ice blast freezes trees, buildings, two cops who are about to give chase, a group of people waiting at the bus stop, and the road the getaway car is traveling on—downhill all the way. The car skids away at high speed.) Blossom: Whoops! Crooks: (from inside car, fading out and waving back) Thanks, Blossom! (Close-up of Blossom, looking very sorry and guilty. Pull back to show her sisters, their backs to us.) Buttercup: (sarcastically) Way to go, ice princess! Bubbles: You did a bad thing, Blossom. Blossom: I know. (flying to the frozen cops) Sorry, Mr. Policeman. (flying to the bus stop) Sorry, people of Townsville. (flying to a tree) Sorry, tree. (Close-up of her.) I promise I will never use my ice powers again! (Camera turns up to the sky.) Narrator: Whew—is it me, or did things just get a little hotter? (Cut to the Mayor’s office. He is looking through a telescope while Ms. Bellum watches him.) Ms. Bellum: Staring at the sun again, Mayor? Mayor: Yes! I’m trying to find the source of this he—ooh! (On the end of this line, cut to his view through the telescope. Something large and fiery is descending toward Earth.) Mayor: Goodness gracious, great ball of fire! (Cut to just outside the office window, looking in.) Ms. Bellum: Yes, it’s called the sun. Mayor: No! There’s another giant ball of fire, and it’s heading straight for Townsville! (On the end of this, cut to the fireball in flight. It casts a sick glow over the girls; Bubbles and Buttercup look toward Blossom, but she turns her eyes away, refusing to help due to her new promise.) Buttercup: Come on, Bubbles! (The two fly up toward the fireball as townspeople scream in terror. They stop short.) Bubbles: (crying, covering her face) It’s too hot! (She screams as the fireball thunders toward her, and is pulled to safety by Buttercup.) Bubbles: Thanks, Buttercup. (They fly back to town as the crowds continue to panic in the growing shadow of the fireball. They find Blossom moping on a rooftop, not looking at them.) Bubbles, Buttercup: Blossom! Hurry! Buttercup: Use your ice power! Blossom: No. It’s bad. Bubbles: (rising shriek) But Blossom, the giant fireball’s gonna destroy Townsville! Blossom: But I made a promise. Buttercup: Blossom, forget your promise and DO SOMETHING!! (She and Bubbles scream as the fireball continues its approach and they brace for certain impact. Blossom finally turns around to face it and flies up. She takes a huge breath—bigger than any of the others—and starts to blow. Slowly but surely, her ice breath spreads over the surface and puts out the inferno. Cut to just outside the Mayor’s office window again.) Mayor: Oh, good! Blossom has stopped the giant fireball. Ms. Bellum: Yes, but now there’s a giant ice ball hurtling towards us. Mayor: Yes, but it’s not a giant fireball! (The ice ball continues to descend, but one good hit from the girls pulverizes it into a snowstorm. The townspeople cheer. Back to the office window.) Mayor: (shivering) It’s so cold! We could really use a giant fireball about now. (Ms. Bellum sighs in disgust at the Mayor's thought.) (The girls return to Townsville and find it covered with snow.) Buttercup: Wow, Blossom, your ice power is really great! Bubbles: Sí! Blossom: Yeah, it sure was, but—I think I used it all up. Buttercup: You mean it’s all gone? Blossom: Uh-huh. Buttercup: Well—I guess you’re back to just being normal again. Blossom: (shivering) Yep. (She sneezes, blowing out a burst of fire that chars her sisters from head to toe.) Blossom: Oops. Sorry, guys. Narrator: (laughing) Oh, Blossom. (The standard end shot comes up.) Narrator: “Ice” still think you’re cool. So once again, the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Snow long, everybody. Category:Transcripts